


"Girly Moments"

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an accident on the set and the boys are in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Girly Moments"

The blood was warm and red.

Of course it was red. Blood was supposed to be red. So he didn't have to worry about his own blood being red. He would have more reason to worry if it wasn't, right? He stared at his own fingers for a moment. His fingers that had come back red with his own blood from his own stomach.

"Cut!" Kim yelled in the background.

Yeah, he knew. He knew that it was a cut. Nothing bad. He would go to the set's First Aid trailer, let himself get patched up – a simple band-aid would be sufficient – and then they could finish the scene. He would go back to the wall, stand up against it, and would slip back into Dean Winchester who was currently being ripped apart by dear ol’ dad.

But Jeff looked worried. Why was he worried? It wasn't as if he had hurt him for real, was it?

The blood was red, soaking through his shirt. Another worried face swam into his focus. Jared. He had to look up to look him in the eyes. Okay ... that was nothing new for Jared was a freakin' giant. But since when was he *so* tall that Jensen honestly had to look that far up? That was a new one! The floor under his knees was hard. And when the hell had he fallen on his knees anyway?

A clean cloth was pressed to his stomach. It was white. No, wait. Red. White with red. Red with blood. It would pass. All he needed was a band-aid. So why did no one go and get the nurse?

He wanted to tell Jeff and Jared that he was sorry; he never intended for them to look worried. He hated it when they looked worried.

Then his world went black.

~*~

"It was only a flesh wound. Looked worse than it actually was." The doctor smiled confident, and Jeff simply wanted to smash his fist into his smiling face. There behind the door his lover lay bleeding. Wounded. And he had the nerve to say it wasn't bad?

A hand on his shoulder calmed him down. Mostly because it clamped down so hard that Jeff had to grit his teeth to keep the pain in check. Jared was just as worried about Jensen as he was, so he let it go. He simply patted the big paw on his shoulder, and murmured a quiet, "Not so tight, baby," and immediately the grip loosened.

"Are you sure? There was so much blood ..." Jared choked on the last words, and the doctor's smile widened.

That bastard!

"Absolutely positive. He lost about a pint of blood. He'll be a little weak for the next two or three days and he should take it easy at work but other than that ... he's fine."

"He. Passed. Out." The words sounded like they were bitten off, and Jeff turned his head to look at Jared. His younger lover was ghostly pale, his eyes dark and unreadable, though Jeff thought he could detect a murderous glimmer in those dark depths.

"That was from the shock. It also explains why he didn't feel any pain."

Didn't feel any pain? Jeff could still hear Jensen's quiet moaning in the ambulance. Could still feel the tight grip of his hand around his own. Didn't feel any pain, huh? Maybe he should take a cable, snap it loose so it could cut across that damned doctor's stomach and then they would see if he felt any pain.

A second hand descended on his other shoulder. A voice behind him murmured, "Thank you, Dr Walsh. Can we see him now?"

Walsh? Jared even knew that prick's name?

The guy in the white lab coat nodded. "Sure. He can go home tomorrow. But please make sure not to leave him alone for the first twenty-four hours."

Jeff pulled himself together not to spit out that he didn't intend to leave him for the next twenty-four-fucking-years but then he felt himself being shoved in the direction of the door, and before he could say something, said door closed behind him.

It was dark and quiet in the hospital room, only a single lamp was lit above Jensen's bed. He was laying there, hooked up to a monitor. "Just to be on the safe side," Dr Whatshisname had said, and yet it was a shock for Jeff to see his lover like that. The freckles that Jeff loved to count on a lazy Sunday morning stood out dark against his pale skin. But his eyes were open and clear. "Hey, there," he murmured, his voice still a little slurred because of the drugs they had pumped into his system. "You look like someone died. Did I miss something?"

Jeff smiled though he could feel tears forming behind his eyes, and walked closer. "No, baby. No one died. Thank god." Carefully he sat down on one side of the bed, while Jared rounded it and sat down on the other side. "How do you feel?"

Jensen huffed out a little laugh. "Torn. What do you think? Someone just stitched my stomach up with about three million stitches. Think that scar will make me sexy?"

A single tear escaped Jeff's eye at Jensen attempt at humor. "Yeah, baby. It'll make you sexy like hell."

He bent down and kissed Jensen softly, reveling in the fact that he would be alright.

"Scared the hell out of me, you idiot." Jared's voice was thick with emotion. Slowly, Jensen turned his head.

"Yeah, I love you too, asshole," he mumbled, and then he gasped slightly, when Jared bowed to hug him tightly, carefully avoiding the stomach.

"I thought we lost you there for a second."  
The words were mumbled against Jensen's neck, barely audible. But Jeff was so in tuned to his lovers' voices that he could understand them without trouble. He reached out one hand, and stroked it softly through Jared's thick, messy hair while his other hand was still wrapped around Jensen's.

Jensen's hand joined Jeff's in Jared's hair. They both had a thing for this usually silky mess although now it was still dirty and glued together with film blood. "God, you're such a girl," Jensen said but Jeff could hear the love in his words, and knew that Jared could hear it too.

~*~

"God, you're such a girl."

Yeah, he knew. Thank you. He managed to carry Jensen to the ambulance, managed to hold it together all the way from the set to the hospital, managed to stop Jeff from killing Dr Walsh who had only done his job. Managed to walk into the hospital room without tripping over some cable and rip out Jensen's monitor. So, yes ... he thought that he was allowed a little girly moment, right?

He could smell the fake blood on his own clothing, and all of a sudden there was this coppery smell of Jensen's blood in his nose again. The smell that told him that the life was oozing out of his lover. He sat up, and looked down at his hands. He had pressed the towel to Jensen's stomach, watched it slowly turn red, and suddenly he felt nauseous. He managed to reach the tiny bathroom just in time to see his lunch make a re-appearance before it disappeared into the porcelain bowl.

God, he really was a girl. Just a little blood and he was throwing up like his little sister.

No wait ... Megan was tougher than he was. He thought back to that one day where he had broken his arm. One of his bones had poked through his skin, and he remembered Meg sitting next to him in his mom's van, eyeing it with some sort of sick curiosity. He had to avoid getting his fucking bone touched by her.

So no ... he was the girl, Meg was the tough guy.

A cool hand on his neck made him moan in appreciation, and slowly he moved back. Looking up, he gazed into Jeff's dark eyes. "Feelin' better, baby?" he asked softly.

"'m sorry," he mumbled, getting back on his feet. A glass of water was pressed in his hand, and grateful he rinsed his mouth, spit it out, and followed Jeff back to Jensen.

"You okay, hun?" Jensen sounded and looked worried. Jared simply nodded. He knew that every word could cause another break down. And he didn't want to burden Jensen with his emotional inadequacy. A second bed had miraculously appeared next to Jensen's, and Jeff was already removing his John Winchester clothing.

"Eric has dropped us some fresh clothing," he explained when he saw Jared's questioning gaze, "and the nurse said we could use the doctor's shower down the hall to freshen up. I guess she realized that we wouldn't leave Jensen's side."

Jared simply nodded, pulled a chair close to Jensen's bed, and took hold of his hand. "You can go first."

Jeff stopped for a moment, his shirt open, his hands at the waistband of his jeans. Then he stepped close to Jared, put his hand in the younger man's neck, and pulled him close, kissing him deeply.

"He's okay," he almost growled against his mouth. "Don't freak out now."

Jared had a slightly dazed look, and nodded. Then he thought for a minute, and shook his head. "No. No, I won't freak out, Jeff. I promise." He smiled, and after a seemingly endless moment, Jeff's gaze softened. He pressed one more kiss to Jared's lips, before he grabbed his clean clothes, and disappeared to grab a shower.

~*~

About one hour later – and after Jeff had pushed the beds together – they were all three cuddled up together, sleeping peacefully.

The nurse that checked on Jensen around midnight, smiled when she saw that Jeff and Jared had managed somehow to take Jensen into their middle. His monitor was beeping quiet and steadily. For a moment she simply stood there, watching the three men sleep. It was obvious that they were lovers. And she almost envied them. They looked so content together. With a little sigh, she made her notes, and walked back to the door.

When she opened the door, a small beam of light fell on the bloody clothes on the floor which disappeared again into darkness when she closed the door behind her.

The end


End file.
